


The Hollow Prince

by hchollym



Series: The Two-Headed Dragon [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, rhaegar needs a hug, self-indulgent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Rhaegar deals with the results of an arranged marriage between Viserys & Cersei as well as he can (which is not very well at all).
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Viserys Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Series: The Two-Headed Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Hollow Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Set after “Like a King.” It’s not completely necessary to read the other ficlet first, but it does help. This is from Rhaegar's perspective.
> 
> Just to clarify the setting: Viserys and Rhaegar have been lovers for years, but now Viserys has been forced to marry Cersei, and it turns out that he's not as upset about it as Rhaegar is.
> 
> I’m now curious about how well a Viserys/Cersei marriage would have worked out if Viserys had been born sooner. In my AU-verse, I actually kind of think they would have worked! 
> 
> This is also inspired by the (hilarious) tumblr prompt that has two quotes from ASOIAF: one where Rhaegar is compared to Baelor the Blessed and another where Robert tells Ned that no woman wants Baelor the Blessed in her bed.
> 
> This is yet another self-indulgent story, so it’s wildly out-of-character, but I’m enjoying getting out of my writer’s block, so oh well. Please pay attention to the tags!

Rhaegar is _not_ jealous. Truly, he’s not.

He just doesn't like Cersei. He doesn't think she's good enough for Viserys, and he's being a protective big brother; that's all. It has nothing to do with the suggestive looks Cersei gives his brother as she places her hand on his chest, or the way Viserys grins back at her, eyes dancing with fond amusement. And it definitely has nothing to do with the fact that Viserys has stopped visiting Rhaegar’s bed since he married her. Nope, that doesn't bother him _at all._

Okay, maybe it bothers him a ~~lot~~ little.

Rhaegar knows he's sulking even more than usual, but he can't help it. That lion bitch has her hands all over _his_ brother, and he can’t stand it. She's a manipulative, power-hungry fake who doesn't really care about his brother, and he doesn't understand why Viserys can't see that. He’s sitting on a bench, ~~glaring~~ looking at the two of them when his mother appears. She smiles warmly as she sits beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asks gently. He nods, but she clearly doesn't believe him. She looks at him sympathetically, and his throat suddenly feels tight and his eyes burn under her knowing gaze. She pulls him into a hug, and he hates how young and vulnerable he feels.

"Sweetling, it's just new and exciting right now, but Viserys will get bored with her soon enough," she assures him. Rhaegar swallows over the lump in his throat, hoping that his mother is right.

"And if he doesn't?" he asks quietly, afraid of the answer. Rhaella looks at him pensively for a moment. 

"Well, then I suppose you will just need to remind him how well you two fit together," she replies, and Rhaegar blinks in surprise. She grins, her eyes sparkling mischievously, and he gives her a small smile back. _That's it_. He just needs to remind Viserys how good they are together; to show him that their relationship is better than whatever he has going on with _her_.

He slips into Viserys' room later that night before his brother returns from supper, intent on surprising him. He hesitates for a moment before shedding his clothes and lying naked on the bed. He feels very foolish, and his face heats up at his own wantonness, but it has been a while – _too long_ – and he’s hoping that the evening will build to this anyway, so why not skip straight there? Still, it is definitely not in line with his usual behavior, but he’s willing to try something new if it means reminding Viserys who he belongs with.

He isn't expecting to hear two voices approach the room. His eyes widen in horror as he jumps up from the bed and grabs his clothes. He panics as he realizes there is only one entrance to the room, so he has nowhere to go. He doesn’t have time to dress quickly enough, so he kicks his boots under the bed, ducking behind the curtains just as the door opens.

Viserys walks in with _her_ , and Rhaegar grimaces. This was not the plan, and he curses himself for not thinking it through more. Truthfully, he assumed that Viserys would visit Cersei's chambers whenever he "claimed his rights", like most men do. Wives don't usually visit their husband's chambers, and the fact that Cersei clearly does makes Rhaegar unreasonably mad. _She’s not good enough to be here_ , he thinks irrationally.

The other two occupants in the room waste no time in stripping their clothes off and falling into bed together, and Rhaegar feels like he’s going to be sick. Cersei straddles Viserys’ waist, sliding down onto his cock with ease and making his brother groan. Viserys’ hands grip her hips as she rides his cock like a fucking whore, and Rhaegar wants to rip her off him. Who the hell does she think she is touching _his_ lover? Viserys is moaning though, making more noise than he ever has with Rhaegar, and damn, that hurts.

Rhaegar never really thought about what he was like in bed; he's heard men talk about vocal women and wild women, but he just assumed none of that applied to him. He suddenly wonders if Viserys finds him boring. Cersei is _loud_ , her teats bouncing as she fucks herself on his cock, and Rhaegar's stomach churns viciously. Viserys starts snapping his hips up to meet her thrusts, licking his fingers and then using them to rub at the sensitive part of her cunt. It doesn’t take long before she cries out, and Viserys finishes almost instantaneously.

Rhaegar feels like he's been stabbed in the chest.

Cersei lifts herself off Viserys, flipping onto her side as they catch their breath. Viserys pulls her into a surprisingly tender kiss, and _that_ upsets Rhaegar more than anything else he has seen tonight. Viserys _never_ kisses him like that. His chest aches painfully.

It feels like forever before Cersei finally gets dressed and leaves, but not before giving Viserys one last scorching kiss on her way out. When Rhaegar is sure that Viserys is asleep, he quietly dresses and leaves the room, his emotions swirling in a mess of hurt and jealousy.

He feels hollow and confused and unsure of his place in Viserys’ life now. The one thing that Rhaegar _is_ sure about is that he _hates_ Cersei.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely <3


End file.
